Maple Syrup with Prussia on bottom!
by Bunbun N. Eies the First
Summary: Russia gets jealous of Canada when Prussia hangs out with him one day and decides to punish Prussia, canadian style. Russia&Prussia-lemon! Punishment is sexy, but mildly sweet. *wink*


**A.N.: RuPru! Yaoiiiiii! For fun and to get my mind off my other fanfic for a while. Enjoy fellow shippers and passengers! Me no own, just the story. Obvious lemonade! Get me? M rated!**

Canada and Prussia were the least likely people you would think of when you said "friends", but they actually liked some similar things and stuff that went together. Like pancakes and maple syrup, actually that was mostly it, but opposites work well, yeah?

Yeah, well, no! It just so happened that the two had gone to see a documentary of sunflowers at a movie theater located in blah together and a certain russian was not happy! This particular russian was grumpy because he had came to enjoy a relaxing movie of sunflower growth, but no, his german lover had to keep giggling with that dumb canadian and making him feel jealous. Gilbert would pay!

Prussia and Canada walked out and headed to a pancake restaurant. Russia had creeply stocked them sending death glares to passers-by who dared to stare. Russia watched them from a book store since they sat at a window seat, talking. Prussia got up to use the restroom. Russia smiled, punishment time! He thought excitedly. He walk in the restaurant. Canada was so happy with his food, his eyes were closed and hearts flew around him. Russia grabbed the canadian's jar of syrup and goes to the restroom, just in time, Prussia is looking down and washing his hands.

Russia smirked.

Russia: Oooooh, Gilbertie.

Prussia literally gets scared and jumps when he sees Russia behind him. The guy never does anything nice from behind. Russia places one hand over his lover's mouth to keep him from making noise.

Russia: I have something good for you today~

Prussia is pushed into a stall and he lands on the seat of the handicap stall. Russia takes off Prussia's shirt *more like rips*. He takes the maple syrup and drizzles it on Prussia's body, pants, and the bathroom walls. Prussia shivers at the cold stuff. Russia licks some syrup off of Prussia's mouth. Then he licks a nipple pushing against it with his tongue. He smears the honey, making a trail to the other nipple and sucking, swirling tongue around nipple, then pushing his tongue into the nipple.

Russia: Mmm, Sweet, Da? Just the way I like my Prussia.

Prussia: Naahn, Bastard! Stop messin...mmm!

Prussia is forcefully kissed, a tongue is shoved into his mouth. Russia separates their lips and a trail of saliva is left behind. Prussia is already dazed.

Russia: You like it?

Prussia: Shut up! YOU BASTARD! Sooo unawesome! Stop teasing already!

Prussia wraps his arms around Russia and kisses him back. They fight, tongue wrestling tongue until Prussia feels a finger play with his nipple and he stops fighting. They part.

Prussia: Nnn...Chea...ter

Russia: There are no cheaters in love, my dear. *pinchs nipple*

Prussia blushes, becoming very unlike himself.

Prussia: *pants* Only you...

Russia: Hmmm?*pulls on the other nipple*

Prussia: Ahn...Only you make me feel...Ahn... this way so take responsibility!

Russia: Nyet, Nyet. It's your turn to eat...

Russia pours Syrup. on a erection which turns Prussia on for some reason. He already feels hot and hard. He kneels down and licks some syrup from Russia's shaft. Prussia is moaning more than Russia from the blowjob, ironically. Prussia licks the head a few times then slips the syrup covered cock into his mouth. It goes in and out smoothly. He continues this a few times more.

Russia: Does it taste good?

Prussia: Mmn..nahmn...Ummn(Ivan)..

Russia watches his cock disappear in the wet mouth and come out more wet and he soon can't take it anymore. He picks Prussia up and pours more syrup on his cock, then he shoves it into Prussia's ass. Red eyes widen and Prussia throws his head back while panting like crazy.

Russia: Sorry...

Prussia: Aaaaahnnnn~ ...Ussia..move now!*COMMANDS*

Russia moves in hard and slow holding Prussia up against the wall *thrust*. Prussia wraps his leg*thrust* around Russia's wasit while clawing *thrust* at his back. Russia continues to thrust at a steady pace.

Prussia: Vahnnn...Vanya! Fa-faster.

Russia speeds up a little, going a bit harder. Prussia can see lights dancing.

Prussia: ah*thrust*Nnn...Ahn*thrust*Waa...Faster...*pant* harder!

Russia goes full speed ahead at this point the whole restaurant is aware of what's going on. Russia thrusts wildly into Prussia's butthole. The said german is practically bouncing on the huge pole moaning blissfully and egging on the Russian. Syrup can be heard making loud wet noises with each thrust.

Prussia: Ahn..Mo..re...gonna...cuuuum

Russia: Me too.

Russia latches his lips on Prussia's nipple and sucks. Prussia can feel himself go off the edge and he finally cums.

Prussia: Vaaaaaahnnnnyaaaa!

Russia cums right after, thrusting in a few more times.

Russia: Giiiiilnnn...

Prussia pants, white wet liquid flows out of his butthole which is still pulsing, greedly trting to suck out all of Russia's semen. Russia is panting, burying his head in Prussia's chest.

Prussia: Vanya...

Russia: Hm?

Prussia: Let's go home, I wanna do it, again.

The blood had run out of Canada's face. He had come to see what took Prussia so long and when he found out he had ran to France's house. He felt bad that he had left.

France: My love, Is something wrong...*rubs the canadian's lap*

Canada: Fransis, *blushes wildly* I-i want you to t-t-take me! *shouts shyly*

France: *grins* No need to ask twice, I'll be gentle.

France kisses Canada softly and leans him down gently on the bed.

**Sorry 'bout OC-ness and mistakes, I try. Kinda PWP, heh. Tell me what ya think! **

**Prussia: Reciews are always awesome.**

**Bunn-chan: ^.^ What he said!**

**Russia:...Now for Round 2!**

**Bunn-chan: Bye Bye~**


End file.
